


Philip Lester, D.D.S.

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, M/M, Oneshot, Patient!Dan, dentist!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Phil loved dentistry, but it was one of the loneliest jobs he could have in his mind. He met so many people, but he saw them all so infrequently that he never got to know any of them, until one particular patient by the name of Daniel Howell caught his eye and his mind.





	Philip Lester, D.D.S.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration from this from my own trip to the dentist so... Good luck.

Life was a bit boring for Phil. It’s not that he didn’t like his job; dentistry just got a bit repetitive. He barely even got to know any patients; it was the hygienists that spent more time in the room with the patients. All he did was look at x-rays, look at a patient’s teeth for about a minute, say a few words no patient would ever understand for the hygienists to put into the computer, and leave. He interacted with so many people, yet he was still lonely. 

Phil sat down that morning in his office, coffee cup in hand. It was ironically full of sugar, but nobody had to know that. At least their dentist was awake and competent. As he did every morning, he brushed his black fringe out of his eye and opened his computer to his schedule. He would never be able to remember it, but it was always good to get a feel for what his day would be like ahead of time. He glanced through, noting when all his fillings were taking place. His eyes finally settled on one afternoon appointment: one for a man by the name of Daniel Howell. 

One of Phil’s least favorite things about his job was that he only saw people every six months tops unless they needed a cavity filled or something of that nature, so he never really got to know anyone; he simply pretended he did every time they walked in the door. However, Daniel, or Dan, as he remembered the man liked to be called, stood out. 

He clicked on the man’s name, his computer taking him to his files. The previous appointment had been his first one there, so he only had one set of notes to read through. 

Good check-up; teeth very healthy and clean. Completely straightened, although claims to have never had braces. Also seemingly whitened. Seemed to enjoy the cleaning more than most; possible fetish. 

Phil chuckled at the end, a vivid image of Dan in his mind. In all honesty, he was quite attractive; that was Phil’s first thought seeing him six months ago, his first thought seeing him again in his head, and he was sure it would be his first thought seeing him later in the day. Phil envied his naturally curly, brown locks and chocolate brown eyes. He remembered his sense of style to be nothing but black, but in an aesthetic way. It was odd for Phil how well he remembered the man, but it happened every now and then; he started to fall for a patient, then they didn’t come back for six months. It was his job; he’d given up on it by that point. 

Phil spent the rest of the morning preoccupied with Dan’s appointment. That was probably a horrible thing, as his focus definitely should have been on accurately filling his patients’ cavities, but he’d been doing it long enough that he was sure it went fine. He was just stuck absentmindedly working through his day with his only coherent thoughts being of Dan. His appointment was the last of the day, so he had to continue to suffer through likely botched fillings, but the time finally rolled around for Dan’s appointment. 

It almost pained him knowing Dan was in the building getting his teeth cleaned by a hygienist while he was busy doing yet another filling, but he’d get to see Dan soon. He had an overwhelming amount of fillings to do that day; they were almost getting boring. That patient would be his last one of the day, then he would see Dan and go home. However, when he walked into the room he found a few complications. 

The patient couldn’t have been older than ten, and she was overly nervous and talkative. “It’s my first filling,” he kept hearing her say. Phil and all the hygienists surrounding him were desperately attempting to quiet her down and calm her about the laughing gas they were going to be forced to give her for her restlessness, but it was almost pointless. “You’re not going to have to put me to sleep, are you?” “Am I going to have this thing in my tooth forever?” It was a spiral of countless repeated questions, and by the time they calmed her down and started the procedure, Phil’s watch told him he was supposed to see Dan in about ten minutes. The procedure would take at least 15 minutes, and he still had to look at Dan’s x-rays. He hated being late, especially for him, but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice. 

The filling felt like the slowest Phil had ever done; he did it as quickly and flawlessly as he could, but it still seemed to Phil like it lasted an eternity. It was really only 20 minutes, but the moment he finished he left the hygienists to deal with the girl and threw off his gloves and mask, discarding them in the trash and dashing out to his office. He spun down into his rolling chair, pulling up to his computer and opening a tab of Dan’s x-rays. He sure Dan had already been waiting a good ten minutes, so he scanned them as quickly as he could. It wasn’t as if there was much to be noticed. There was the beginning of a cavity, but it wasn’t anything to be worried about. 

He leaped from his chair, closing his tab and slowing himself to a walk as he made his way down the hallway to the room he knew Dan would be in. Trying to calm his breath, he stepped in the door. “I apologize for the delay, I was busy filling a tooth. Dan, is it?” 

“Yeah,” he said, showing his perfect smile. “Nice to see you again, Dr. Lester.” 

“Call me Phil.” The hygienist in the room shot Phil a glance, knowing well that he didn’t usually say that to his patients. “Uh, anyway, let’s take a look at your teeth.” 

“Gladly,” Dan said, opening his mouth yet somehow still smirking. Phil threw on some gloves and began examining his teeth. He noted how pretty his soft, brown eyes were up close, and cringed a moment at his chapped lips. Maybe he had some chapstick he could leave for him. Dan had a look on his face that was almost euphoric, and every now and then he let out a low growl. It was odd, no doubt about that. But it was entertaining to Phil; it was something new, and he almost found it cute. 

“Nothing to report,” he said to the hygienist, who was poised to write his reports into the computer. He tossed his gloves in the trash and turned to Dan. “I looked at your x-rays, and everything looked good. There was, however, one little cavity I think we should fill.” He furrowed his eyebrows at himself. He never has patients fill cavities that small. Why did he say that?

“Since when do you fill-” the hygienist butted in. 

“Shush!” Phil said, glancing nervously around the room. 

Dan simply wore a chapped smile. “If you want to see me again you can just give me your number.” 

Phil went beet red, his stare flashing back and forth between the Dan and the hygienist. They were both focused on him, as if they were waiting for him to respond. Phil sighed, pulling a pen out of his pocket, grabbing a nearby appointment card, and jotting his number down on the back of it. “Text me later.” 

Mortified, Phil dashed out of the room and back to his office, banging his head down on the desk. A few minutes later, he got a text from an unknown number. 

hey dentist boy. yknow, i’ve got a bit of a repressed teeth scraping kink, and you seem pretty cool. wanna go see a movie? 

Phil reread the text a solid ten times; every single word was another hill on the massive rollercoaster of a first text he received. He put the number in his phone under the contact name ‘repressed teeth scraping kink’ and packed up his things to go home to procrastinate responding before finally giving in as he walked to his car. 

Friday night sound good?


End file.
